


late bloomer

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grinding, Incest, Lactation Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Puberty, Rey is 15 and Kylo is 38, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Rey was warned to expect some tenderness in her breasts when she hit puberty - especially since it was so much later than the other girls, but something else must be going on. Her dad, Kylo, is there to make her feel better. As all good fathers do.





	late bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If you feel I missed a tag, please let me know and I will add it - and I'm sorry. I put all the ones I could think of.
> 
> This involves a 15 year old with her father, so at the very best it is dubious consent and full on incest.
> 
> Please do not read this if you are uncomfortable with a naive teen girl receiving sexual gratification from her father. Thank you!
> 
> For the rest of you heathens, I hope you enjoy this terrible story. 
> 
> This is fiction.

"Rey! You should be up by now or we'll be late," her dad called up the stairs and she groaned, turning over to lay on her stomach, blankets covering her naked skin. A tightness bloomed in her chest and she hissed at the soreness in her breasts. She guessed it was that time of the month, but the pressure was worse than usual.

Gingerly, she rolled onto her back and reluctantly shook the blankets off, mentally preparing for her first day of tenth grade. She must have zoned out for a good few minutes, because she hadn't heard anyone climbing the stairs or opening the door.

"Rey!" Ripped from her silent psych-up, her body jumped at the strained voice and she realized her dad was standing there, eyes wide with shock. He was dressed for work already, intending to drop her off on his way in, crisp light green dress shirt and black slacks, belt looped tight around his waist. She noticed how his eyes lingered on her naked body a split second before he turned his head and she curled inward, hiding it. "You need to get dressed, five minutes."

He spared her a last glance, and gave her what she assumed was supposed to be a threatening dad look, but all she felt was the rush of embarrassment at having him see her like that. The door shut with more force than was necessary, latch clicking and leaving her in silence. She didn't hear him walk down the stairs, but she was more focused on getting dressed and not being left behind. There was no way she could have known her father was resting on the other side of the door, eyes wrenched shut as he talked himself down from his raging erection.

* * *

"I'm sorry about…earlier," Rey's voice was small and Kylo hated to hear the fear in her voice. "I just didn't hear you coming."

He gulped at her choice of words, but was determined to not make it any more awkward than it already was, "It's okay, sweetheart. I should have knocked, I wasn't even thinking. You're not a little girl anymore, you need more privacy - I'm sorry."

Red bloomed in her face at the mention of her new status, a development only a few months old. Hearing her dad talk about her period and stuff was still awkward, even though he had done everything to make her feel comfortable talking about it. It was nothing to be embarrassed about, only celebrated, her dad had told her when she had come home from school in tears, crying that she had stained her jeans. He had only held her on the couch as she cried, quietly texting his wife to get supplies on her way home.

Rey just nodded at his words, wincing as the seatbelt rubbed against her sore breasts; she hoped her mom would be home tonight, because despite everything she didn't feel like bringing it up with her dad, making the whole situation this morning even worse. Kylo noticed her discomfort, but said nothing. She was growing up, and all grown-ups are entitled to their secrets.

* * *

Being a sophomore was awful, she decided - too young to be seen as cool to the Seniors, too old to deal with the idiocy of the Freshmen. And Juniors were too busy trying to suck up to the Seniors to notice them.  She was grateful for her friends, Finn and Rose, but she was in a completely different schedule now due to her advance placement and barely got to see them during the day. They even had different  _ lunches. _

Rey stomped up the stairs of her empty house, ripping her shirt off as she went, happy to be home alone for once. She unclipped her bra and gasped at the relief of finally being free of it. Her mom had said her breasts would probably grow more and she'd need a larger bra eventually, but Rey hadn't expected it to happen in a matter of weeks. They were terribly sore still, which made her scared. What if she had breast cancer or something? That was possible, right?

As she flung her bra to the floor, she missed the slight dampness of one of the cups.

* * *

"Rey, stop fidgeting. They'll call us soon, just quit it." Her mom was annoyed at her, as usual, probably for making her take her to the doctor instead of dad. He had understood. He had been much more quiet lately, going out of his way to respect her boundaries.

He hadn't even stepped foot in her room since that morning. He left her folded laundry outside her door, even. Rey missed his laugh and the easy way of touching they had; she used to curl up next to him while they watched TV, with him idly playing with her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. But now he only ever sits in the chair, not enough room for Rey at all.

The soreness in her breasts kept getting worse, to the point where she was refusing to wear a bra and any clothing that hit them she hated. It was making school difficult, and finally she told her mother, who had begrudgingly scheduled an appointment, even though she had to take off work.

"Rey Johnson," the nurse called harshly. Rey shot up and followed her, nerves tingling with fear.

"Put this on please, I'll be back in a moment," a hospital gown rested on the bench she would have to lay on and she took a deep breath.

"Honestly Rey, get moving, I can't stay here all day with you." She stripped quickly, not wanting to upset her mother, and tied the gown behind her before sitting back on the bench.

A knock at the door a few minutes later introduced her to a female doctor with purple hair, "Hello, I'm Dr. Holdo. I understand you're experiencing some soreness in your breasts?"

Rey simply nodded and agreed to be examined. She had never been touched there before and was quivering with fear, grateful that the doctor's hands just slipped under the robe instead of being seen.

"Hmm, I see. And you recently started having your periods?"

"Y-yes, about three months ago. Mom said they were probably sore from hormones and growing and just period stuff, but it's really uncomfortable." She left out the part about being made fun of at school for not wearing a bra. She really missed the anonymity of being an underdeveloped freshman.

Dr. Holdo asked a few more questions, and spoke quietly to her mother, before she turned and smiled at her again, "Rey, you were right to have your mother bring you in. I suspect you're experiencing nipple discharge - lactation, which is a not uncommon side effect of puberty. Just means your estrogen levels are higher than expected."

Rey rolled over the word lactation in her mind, remembering her health and sex education from school. "I'm - there's milk?"

The doctor smiled gently, "Basically, yes - nothing to worry about, it'll pass in a week or two once your hormones stabilize to whatever levels are normal for your body."

Rey caught her mother glaring at her and gulped down the rest of the questions she had for Dr. Holdo. "Thank you, I guess."

* * *

"Kylo! How could you be so calm about this? Our daughter is  _ lactating.  _ That only happens if she's  _ pregnant.  _ Are you ready to be a grandfather?" They had been fighting for half an hour, and Rey was curled into a ball on her bed crying. Her mother was convinced that Dr. Holdo was wrong, and that she was pregnant - and her father was trying to stop her from forcing Rey to take a pregnancy test.

"You're being absolutely ridiculous Kaydel, I spoke to the doctor myself and she said she explained this to you  _ in the office.  _ Rey is  _ fine  _ and not pregnant."

Joy and warmth built in the pit of her stomach as her dad defended her; her mother was acting terribly, but it wasn't unusual - her legs pulled tighter as her arms wrapped around them.

The yelling continued for longer than any of their previous fights, and Rey dozed off only to hear her mom slam the bedroom door downstairs.

"I AM NOT CRAZY, KYLO. Just because you're okay with your daughter being a whore doesn't mean  _ I  _ am."

Rey's eyes teared up at hearing what her mother had called her, barely registering the front door opening or the car engine starting up. She did hear the soft knock at her door, "Rey?"

"It's okay, dad," she tried to keep her voice from wavering, but as soon as she saw him she let out a sob.

He knelt at the edge of her bed, hand brushing through her hair, "Oh sweetheart, it's okay. I believe you, your mother just - doesn't handle abnormal things well. She'll be back."

Kylo watched his young daughter's eyes well up with new tears and lifted a finger to brush against her cheek. How could Kaydel ever think that this little angel had ever done anything like that? She was so soft and kind; he would make sure no one ever took advantage of it.

"Da-daddy," she sniffled, reverting back to what she used to call him as a child, needing to feel safe. "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to make you fight."

His hands took her face and he shook her head slightly, eyes blazing, "This is not your fault, Rey. You'll be okay. Mom's just going to stay by herself for a little bit, to calm down. We both love you so much - Dr. Holdo says a week or two and you'll be feeling much better."

Sniffling, Rey nodded, and he took that as his cue to leave. Kylo stood up and walked to the door, turning off her light, "Let me know if you need anything, sweetheart."

A soft, "Ok daddy," filtered through as the door clicked shut.

* * *

The next day was their Friday movie night, but her mom was still gone, making it feel less special than usual. Her dad still wouldn't sit with her, but she felt his eyes on hers every time she shifted around, searching for relief that wouldn't come.

Her dad cleared his throat, "Still bothering you, sweetheart?"

Her face flushed and she just nodded. It was so embarrassing to talk about, especially with her dad. Even Rose didn't know.

"Your mother never did it with you, but I read that the soreness is from your breasts being full of milk usually."

He paused the movie as she stared at him hopefully.

"You should," he cleared his throat nervously. "Massage them, should let the milk out and bring you relief."

That sounded heavenly, but Rey had only ever read about how men and women touch their breasts and she was nervous. She should probably wait for her mother, but -

"Would you help me? It's just - I don't know how and you've read about it so -"

She swallowed nervously as his eyes narrowed, and for a full minute they sat in silence. Rey was about to run out of the room when he stood up.

"It can be messy, they suggest doing it in the bath."

At that he turned and went upstairs, but Rey wasn't sure what she was supposed to do until she heard the water running.

She ran upstairs two at a time, excited at the prospect of pain relief. Aspirin hadn't done a thing.

As she walked in, Rey noticed her dad had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, shoulder length hair especially messier than normal.

Kylo swallowed at her excited face and knew he should have waited for his wife, that if Rey ever told he would certainly be investigated.

"I'll show you what to do, Rey - but you can't tell anyone, alright? They wouldn't understand, people don't like talking about these things in public." He placed his hand on her cheek, his breath shaky, "But you can always talk to me about whatever you're feeling. I'm here to help, that's what dad's do. Alright?"

She nodded shyly, and he knew she would never tell anyone.

She had always been such a daddy's girl.

"Ok sweetheart, the bath is ready - take off your pants and shirt. You can leave your underwear on," Kylo wasn't at all sure he could handle that. He ignored the urge to say yet.

Rey slid her pajama pants down, kicking them into her bedroom. When she ripped off her shirt, Kylo swore, earning him an odd look.

"Are you okay, daddy?"

Fuck, there was that word again. She had started calling him that again a few months ago and he had tried to ignore the way her vulnerability sent shivers straight to his cock.

He just nodded, trying to smile as he saw her puffy nipples tightening in the air. Each tip glistened with unshed milk.

"Alright, in you go sweetheart."

She climbed in and her nipples skimmed the top of the water, making him swallow.

"I'm going to put my hands on your breasts now, you'll feel some pressure, but you should start feeling better quickly."

Rey nodded, her eyes blown wide, trusting that her dad would help her.

Kylo brushed his fingertips across the top of her nipples and water sloshed over the edge as she jumped, startled.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. It feels weird, but it'll be better soon."

He rubbed his palms against her breasts, covering them as he rolled them in circles. Warming them up.

His cock tightened against his jeans, but he ignored it as her slowly applied pressure, squeezing her breasts.

Rey moaned unexpectedly, the relief was immediate as her dad squeezed her breasts over and over again. Her knees parted under the water when she felt something tingle between her legs. Is this what her books always talked about?

Kylo narrowed his focus, increasing the pressure around her nipple with each squeeze. His hands were slippery, but he craved it, and after one particularly rough twist a stream of milk came out, shooting into her neck.

"Oh my god," Rey was so embarrassed she didn't have a chance to notice her dad leaning over the tub. His hot tongue followed the stream of liquid from the top of her breast to her collarbone. "Daddy?"

The word was a question, but he couldn't answer. Didn't have anything to say, just kept squeezing her nipples, watching her milk stream out of her.

"It feels so much better daddy, thank you," the contented sigh made him shut his eyes and rub his cock against the edge of the tub. He was a man possessed, addicted to his daughter's unsuspecting mewls and sighs.

"I'm glad sweetheart, daddy just wants to help you feel better." It was true, but also a filthy lie - daddy wanted desperately to suck her milk-filled tits and stare openly at the place between her legs that was slowly opening and closing under the water. He knew she was searching for something, another thing she didn't realize she needed.

But one step at a time.

He took a chance and leaned in again, blowing cool air on one of her nipples. She giggled, "Daddy! That tickles."

"Sorry sweetheart," but he kept squeezing her breasts, milking her with skills he never realized he had. He was born for this; nature had given him everything he needed to ensure his daughter's happiness.

"I feel so warm - my breasts aren't sore anymore, I think I'm okay," Kylo nodded reluctantly and gave one last full-palmed squeeze to both. His daughter's perky, budding breasts were perfection, nipples engorged and puffy from his fingers - pink like a rosebud against her unblemished skin. He pulled away and stood up before he did anything more.

But as her smile dropped into confusion, he realized he had forgotten his own arousal, still straining against his jeans. He shifted and turned away, "Sorry sweetheart, daddy's just a little worked up."

He watched in the mirror as she nodded, as if she understood at all what he was saying. "Is there anything I can do?"

The innocent question was almost enough for him to come right there, but instead he simply shook his head.

"No, just finish your bath and go to sleep."

He left the bathroom in a rush, leaving her even more confused.

They never did finish their movie.

* * *

A week later, and Rey was eternally grateful for what her dad taught her to do. She had been massaging and relieving her breasts of their milk a few times a day. She was getting really good at it, too - but she never mentioned it to him or her mom when she eventually came home the day before.

Her dad was back to the way he was before he had seen her on her bed that day, touching her arm and giving her kisses on the cheek. One time he even kissed the back of her neck when she came home from practice, hair sweaty and pulled into a ponytail. She was immensely grateful that nothing seemed to have changed since he had helped her; Rey knew that it had to have made him uncomfortable. Her mom probably should have taught her how, but she was still angry.

Besides, she liked having a grown-up secret with her dad. He always used to tell her about grown-up things when she was little, giving her those books she loved so much. She hid them under the bed the way he taught her, and mom never found them.

Her mom came home eventually, but she was still angry - glaring at Rey and refusing to speak to her. She didn't understand what she had done wrong, but her dad told her not to worry about it. He was working late tonight, and the entire night her mom had peppered jabs and questions about her.

"Been throwing up lately? Feeling sick? That's how you know you're pregnant. You don't lactate without having a child, your doctor was just making you feel better. She knows you're a filthy whore, probably lost your virginity as soon as you started bleeding didn't you?"

Rey just cried and cried, trying to explain that she had never ever had sex with anyone. She didn't understand why her mother was so mad at her; she had always been nice, helping and teaching her how to do her hair and makeup. She only ever fought with dad - now she was saying these awful things to her.

She spent the hours after dinner until her mom went to bed texting Rose, not explaining why, just that she was upset. It was good to have a friend.

Around midnight she heard her dad come home, but he didn't come upstairs to check on her like he normally did. Instead she heard him talking to someone on the phone, arguing about why she wasn't home. Her mother must have left again.

She started crying again, remembering the way her mom had yelled at her, too. Rey barely noticed Kylo knocking on her door, standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mom still thinks I'm pregnant, won't believe I'm a virgin," she sobbed and curled in on herself. "She's being so mean, I promise daddy, I never did anything like that. I promise."

Her pleas were so desperate he walked in and locked the door behind him, "I know a way to prove you're right."

Rey scrambled up, eager for a way to make her mom happy with her again.

"If you’re still a virgin, you'll likely still have an intact hymen," Kylo swallowed, cursing himself to the depths of hell for his next words. "I can - check for you, if you want."

Rey nodded eagerly, anything to get her mom to love her again.

"You'll have to keep this a secret, alright? We'll tell her I took you to another doctor to check," his tone was grave and she just nodded. "That's my good girl - lay on the bed then."

Rey crawled back on to her bed, swallowing nervously as she laid back. She didn't want to go back to the doctor, but something in her stomach warmed at the thought of her dad doing this - she was scared by the feelings of  _ want  _ as she stared up at him.

She remembered reading in all of her secret fantasy books, about how the heroine felt as she laid down with her lover. The warmth and safety, all of those things resonated within her as she stared at her dad, standing beside her.

His hands shook as they unbuttoned her jeans, fingers hooking around her underwear and sliding them both off her long legs. His cock jumped at the sight of her bare pussy, young enough to have barely any hair yet, which made him lick his lips. Kylo had almost forgotten why his daughter had begged him to do this, but as she shifted on the bed, her legs spreading in front of him, he remembered.

His forehead pressed against the bed, causing Rey to ask, "Daddy? Are you okay?"

His face dragged to the side and pressed a kiss against her knee before he could stop himself, "Fine, sweetheart - sorry to scare you."

He hadn't missed how she shivered when his lips touched her skin. He steeled himself, gripping her bare thighs and spreading her legs wider, "Rey sweetheart, you need to spread your legs nice and wide so I can see everything. I'm sorry, I know it feels awkward."

But it didn't feel awkward to Rey, in fact the tingles between her legs grew the more she spread; air hit her skin and it felt cold.

Kylo gripped her bare thighs and groaned at the sight of her damp arousal, slicking her young pussy lips; he massaged her thighs, as he looked up. His baby girl, bare and panting at the sight of him between her legs. So trusting. Her mother's anger had done him a favor tonight when she left again.

He crawled up the bed between her legs, fingers sliding up to her inner thighs as he went. His eyes locked on the folds that hid her clit, his fingers inching slowly towards them. He parted them easily and groaned.

"You're such a good girl, Rey. Making this so easy for daddy," she whimpered in response, shifting nervously. He just cooed, "It's okay, this will just make it easier to check - just relax."

Her thighs tensed as his breath hit her clit; he pulled away and studied her face. "I can always have your mother take you to the doctor to have this done, Rey - don't you want to make mommy happy again?"

"Yes daddy," her voice was soft and he shuddered at the quiver in it. She was aroused certainly, but unsure - and why wouldn't she be? She was so pure, so trusting.

"Alright, then just relax. It'll feel good if you just relax," and with that, his tongue finally made contact with her reddened clit, pulsing with arousal. His groans met hers as he circled it, lips wrapping around it to suck lightly.

"Daddy," she whined and it spurred him on, all pretense almost forgotten and her feet pressed against the bed, pushing against his lips.

His hand massaged her inner thigh as he kept licking and sucking his daughter's sweet bare cunt, fingers moving towards her center. He pulled away, kissing her hip bones with his wet lips.

"Ok sweetheart, I'm going to check now that you're nice and worked up," she nodded as his hands pushed her legs even wider, her pussy on glorious display. He licked his lips as one finger slid gently into her hole, the other hand holding on her abdomen as she tried to push him away on instinct.

"I don't - I'm not-" she mumbled, scared of what he was doing. It was one thing to read about and another thing to experience, the women always seemed so sure.

He worked the finger in a few more inches, so slowly, "You're okay, Rey. Daddy got you nice and wet, it's making this so easy. We'll know soon."

His thumb shifted to rub her clit again and he shifted against the mattress, grinding his erection, looking for relief. His eyes were locked onto his finger as her cunt swallowed it up, wishing desperately it was his cock. But she wasn't ready.

And as his finger shifted inside, he confirmed it. "There it is, baby girl. Your hymen is perfect. You're a virgin."

She whined and cried, moving her hips against his fingers in relief, "Oh thank you, thank you. You'll tell mommy?"

"Of course sweetheart, it'll be better soon," he licked his lips, daring to ask. "Can I finish making you feel good?"

His finger circled inside of her as his thumb did the same on her clit, eliciting a moan, "O-okay daddy."

It was that last permission that set him free and Kylo climbed up over his daughter's growing body, pressing his clothed erection against her hip. "Such a good girl, Rey - daddy will make you feel so good. You deserve a reward."

He circled his thumb against her clit as he latched onto one of her nipples, groaning at the slight mushiness. She had been leaking the entire time. "Why didn't you tell me you were sore?"

Kylo couldn't help but growl, but regretted it as she cowered under him, "I can take care of it myself, like you taught me."

"Hmm," he sucked on her nipple, teeth grazing it as he pulled the milk from it. A few hard sucks was all it took for Rey to moan and for Kylo to get a mouthful of milk. He mewled and sucked at it for minutes, feeling his daughter's breaths quicken with the double sensations. One of her hands seemed to instinctively grip his hair and he sucked even harder, leaving a bite mark around her areola.

"Daddy…" she whispered and he felt her hips buck and pussy contract and he knew she was close. Her first orgasm. It was only in that moment that he knew he wanted it desperately, and slotted his clothed cock in between her legs, putting even greater pressure on her clit.  "Oh."

It was such a simple reaction, but it drove him wild as her knees fell against the bed as he ground against her. He pulled his mouth off her nipple and looked down at her body, flushed and panting.

"Sweetheart, that's it. Just feel daddy, right there, focus on me," he pushed against her over and over, circling her clit until she finally froze and he knew she was coming.

"Daddy! Wh-" her innocence made him groan and he licked the milk that was leaking out of her other breast, riding out the wave of her orgasm.

"You're coming sweetheart, feels good doesn't it?"

She nodded, her eyes closed.

His daughter whimpered again and he groaned at the sound, exploding in his pants. He hadn't done that since high school, but Rey wouldn't know any better.

He licked her sore nipples as he pushed off her, murmuring his thanks. He stood up and looked down at his daughter, fully debauched and flushed; he smiled and pushed her sweaty hair back off her forehead.

"Love you, Rey. Our little secret, right?"

She nodded, "You'll tell her, that I'm a virgin?"

"Of course sweetheart, I'll take care of it. Everything will be back to normal soon." He kissed her forehead and pulled a blanket over her. "Night night, Rey."

As he left the room, Rey ran her hands down her naked body, unsure why she felt so different, so unsure. Dads always look out for their daughters, right? She would have to figure out how to ask Rose about it, if her dad ever helped her with these things.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a baby 'dark fic' writer, so please leave me feedback! I'm eager.
> 
> https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
